


When the Sun Goes Down

by InTheDeadOfTheNight



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Forced sexual relationships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex Trafficking, Sexual Abuse, Underage Prostitution, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheDeadOfTheNight/pseuds/InTheDeadOfTheNight
Summary: JJ, Pope, Kiara and John B are living under the abusive and terrifying reign of Ward Cameron and his son Rafe, forced into a life of prostitution and despair. Will they be able to break away?
Relationships: JJ & John B. Routledge, JJ & Kiara & Pope & John B. Routledge, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara/Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks), Rafe Cameron/JJ, Rafe Cameron/Kiara, Sarah Cameron & John B. Routledge
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at the tags before reading <3

“Hey hey hey, boys. You notice anything different about me?” Kiara said as she came into the boys’ room, hands up, showing off her nails.

“You got a new push up bra or some shit like that?” JJ said moodily, barely looking up from his blunt he was rolling. 

“Fuck you. Ward gave me extra and I got acrylics. Better tips for me!” She said happily, throwing herself down next to John B on the bed. 

“They look nice, Ki.” Pope said and John B looked at them and nodded. 

“Sarah has acrylics.” John B added dreamily, staring into space.

“Seriously, dude? Dreaming about Sarah again? Ward will beat you if he catches you even thinking about his daughter. Stop.” JJ said, pulling out his old lighter to light the blunt.

“Leave him alone, JJ. He can have a crush, it doesn’t have to mean anything.” Pope said. He got up and dragged JJ up by the elbow, pulling him towards the window. “Don’t blaze up in here! Your eye is still swollen shut! You can’t afford to get on Ward’s bad side again this week.” 

JJ shoved him off, but went over to the window and shoved it open. “I don’t care, Pope! He can come at me for all I care. I’m sick of this shit.”

He felt the other three looking at each other and he ignored them. 

“We’re all sick of this shit. But we also can’t be stupid about it.” Ki finally said, getting up and stretching. “I’m gunna go get dressed. I think Rafe is coming tonight and Ward wanted him to help me work a new corner.”

All three boys tensed up at the mention of Ward’s son. Rafe was at times worse than Ward himself. He was cruel, he was violent and he could get away with doing whatever he wanted to the four of them. They had essentially grown up under his reign, him a few years older and spending much more time than Sarah with his dad.

“Shit, be careful, Ki. Try not to do anything that will piss him off, okay?” John B said, grabbing her wrist as she headed to the door.

“Please. Usually all I have to do is bat my eyelashes at him and suck him off and he’s sweet to me.” Ki said, but her voice was shaky. Pope clenched his fists and JJ turned fully to lean out the dingy window, back tense. 

“Whatever it takes to survive, right Ki?” John B said, repeating their motto. 

“Damn straight. I’ll catch you guys later. You know I don’t just wake up looking like a goddess.” Ki said as she left the room.

“I can’t take it anymore. I think we should work on you know what.” JJ said, turning back to them. He always had a hard time when any of the other three talked about the abuse, but especially with Ki. They all did. There was something about her and the way she had been brought into their twisted lifestyle that hit harder than the other three.

“JJ, shut the fuck up.” Pope said through his gritted teeth quietly. Their tiny room had a thin door and Ward and Rafe and the other abusive assholes who pimped them out had been known to listen in.

“JJ!” They heard a man yell and they all three froze, heads whipping towards the sound of the voice. JJ cussed and stubbed out his blunt, throwing it out the window and slamming it shut. He threw himself on the bed, jostling John B, trying to look casual.

The tiny room that the three of them were forced to share was essentially the size of a shoe box. It had only one bed, the floor covered up by a mess of blankets that the unlucky one had to sleep on each night. Their few belongings and clothes were piled up in the corner, no closet or dresser available to them. Kie had her own room only because they couldn’t fit her in with them, not because of any kindness.

They all hated that Kie had her own room. Not from jealousy, but because things happened when you slept alone. Not that things didn’t happen when you slept with the others, but things happened way more often when you were alone in their apartment of horrors. 

Kie used to sleep with them. But after Ward noticed, she never did again. None of them could forget that night. 

They heard stomping footsteps and JJ shot up to protect the others by facing Ward head on. He went to the door and opened it only to be grabbed violently and dragged down the hallway towards the kitchen. He saw Ki watching with big eyes from her tiny room and he gave her a look when she opened her mouth.

They knew better than to try to protect the others. It usually just ended up with all of them punished and tortured. They had agreed two years ago to resist the urge, even though it physically hurt them.

JJ tried not to cry out when another man grabbed his hair, pulling him harder before he was shoved into a chair and a gun was shoved under his chin. He was breathing hard, terrified of what they were going to do.

He cringed when he saw Ward’s best friend Stone next to him. He had the nickname because he had a face of stone, but JJ and the others knew that he also had knuckles of stone. Some of the worst injuries in his life had been from Stone.

“What did I say would happen?” Ward asked him, gun to his chin. He tried to calm his breathing down, hating to give him the satisfaction of his fear but he couldn’t help it. 

He didn’t answer fast enough and Stone slapped him across the face. He cried out in pain as his huge hand made contact with his already swollen eye.

“Stupid bitch. Answer me when I talk or next time I’ll get one of your little friends out here to make you talk.”

“You said you would make me go to isolation.” JJ said, hating himself for answering him. He had no choice but he still felt weak everytime.

“No, you fucking retard. I said you’d suck my dick, go to the club with me and then be in isolation. I’m not getting the fucking cops called here because you need your little weed to live with yourself. You know the fucking neighbors report that shit. I’m cutting you off. No money for two weeks.” Ward said, moving the gun in deeper so JJ was forced to tip his head back.

JJ opened his mouth to protest before rethinking it and shutting it. Ward let out a cruel laugh.

“You know, out of all four of you, you are the biggest pain in my ass. The other three, they learned. They get it. That they’re nothing more than stupid little whores, made to do what I tell them to do. But you? You still seem to think you have some kind of opinion or voice. Like you matter or some shit.” Ward said, watching JJ’s face.

JJ couldn’t help the anger that crossed his face. It had always been his downfall, ever since he was a little kid. He just couldn’t hide his emotions and Ward knew it. They all knew it. 

The door slammed and JJ flinched, eyes moving towards the sound. He cringed when he saw Rafe come in, smirk on his face at the scene.

“Oh, my favorite little blonde bitch has been acting up? Need me to teach him a lesson, Dad?” Rafe said, locking eyes with JJ. JJ looked away, quickly. 

“I’ve got it, Rafe. Go check on Kiara, will you? I need you guys out on that corner now that Wesley backed off. We could make bank there with her.” Ward said and Rafe looked disappointed but headed towards the door. 

JJ clenched his fists at the thought of him alone with Ki in her room when he heard laughter down the hall. 

“You know, I’m always wondering, JJ. Should I just kill you? When you’re good, you make me a lot of money. But you’re a pain in the ass. Should I kill Pope? John B? Kiara? Would that make you listen?” He asked him, gun lowering to his chest. JJ dropped his head slightly, hair falling over his eyes, chest rising and falling quickly.

He shook his head rapidly, not trusting himself to speak. 

“I’m gonna up your goal. I want 1K tonight. I don’t care what you have to do, I don’t care whose dick you have to suck or what kind of pathetic kinks you have to offer, if you don’t bring it back by five this morning, I’m taking it out on one of your little friends. You hear me?”

JJ’s mind was racing. He had never been asked to bring back so much in one night. The threats on his friends weren’t new and were just as scary as ever, but the money goal attached to the threats were terrifying. 

“I said, do you hear me?” Ward asked him again, voice quiet. 

“Yes, sir.” He said, mouth dry. Ward laughed and patted him on the shoulder, enjoying his violent flinch. 

“You’re such a pussy. Lucky for you I’ll take you to the club now. Until then, why don’t we go spend a little alone time together in the car? You can thank me for taking such good care of you.” Ward suggested and JJ cringed back.

They heard more laughter and Rafe appeared, hugging Ki from behind. She was pretending to enjoy it, but he could tell she was tense, coiled tight. JJ had to hand it to her. It was the only way to really survive in here, something he could never get down.

“Get off that whore, son. I don’t want her marked up before she’s gotten started.” Ward said and Ki’s smile dropped. JJ tensed up and Ward noticed, smiling at him. He ran a hand through JJ’s hair, tugging on it. He loved to use them against each other. 

“My boy JJ’s going with me tonight, Kiara. You both have big new jobs tonight. Make Daddy proud.” He said to her, eyes locked on JJ. 

“Yes, sir.” Kiara said, but JJ could tell from her voice that she was terrified. 

“Get a move on.” Ward said to Rafe and he nodded, he and Kiara heading out. 

“You and I need to get a move on too. Let’s go.” Ward said, heading towards the garage. 

“Can I change?” JJ said, desperate to be able to at least explain to Pope and John B where he had gone. 

“You won’t need clothes where we’re going, you dumb slut. Let’s go. Make me repeat myself one more time and you won’t be above ground tomorrow.” Ward threatened. 

JJ followed obediently and they got in Ward’s car. 

“I have to tell you what to do in my car, now?” Ward said to him when he didn’t move. 

JJ leaned over, unzipping his pants and started to suck him off. Ward laughed and grabbed his hair, shoving him down until he choked. 

“This is why I fucking keep you around, JJ. When you’re sucking my dick, I remember why. Worth every penny I paid your druggie daddy all those years ago.” He held JJ’s head down and he couldn’t help gagging, tears coming up to his eyes from his words and out of reflex.

He held him down, not letting go when JJ had to thrash, coming down his throat a few minutes later. JJ wanted to choke, but forced himself to swallow before coughing and rubbing his throat. 

“Time for you to make Daddy some fuckin money.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you okay?” JJ heard Pope ask as he crawled in the bed next to him as the sun was rising. JJ figured John B must still be out trying to earn and Ki wasn’t back either or if she was, she hadn’t checked in yet. 

JJ kept his back to Pope and nodded. His eyes were clenched shut, silent tears slipping down his face, but he didn’t want Pope to see. He had had one of the worst nights in a few months. The “club” was one of Ward’s businesses and was the worst place you could be forced to work for the night. It was filled with rich bastards from the other side of the city who only cared about meeting their own desires, mostly kinks that they couldn’t get from their trophy wives. 

JJ had made the 1K. He had also been tortured and humiliated. He could barely stomach the slight pride he felt when he handed it to Ward on his drive home. He hated that he cared if he met his goals, but he was proud that he proved him wrong and saved his friends.

“Can you look at me?” Pope asked him and he felt him put a hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t help the flinch after the night he had had.

JJ didn’t answer and Pope sat up to lean over to see him. He sighed when JJ buried his face into the dingy pillow.

“Did he hurt you?” Pope pushed and JJ stayed quiet. Sometimes he just couldn’t talk after it happened. It wasn’t that he wanted to be alone, he loved being with his brothers and sister more than anything. It was that he couldn’t communicate what had just happened. What horrific torture he had been subjected to. How humiliated and low he felt.

Pope stopped talking, recognizing that JJ wasn’t going to talk. JJ felt an arm wrap around him and Pope press up against him and he let himself relax.

They heard stomping footsteps and tensed up. Pope pulled the blanket over them higher, hoping it wasn’t for them. The only people who stomped in the apartment were the people who made their lives a living hell. JJ, Pope, John B and Kiara all walked on air, wanting to keep the attention off of themselves.

“Well, this is as gay as I thought you two were.” Rafe’s voice said from the doorway. Pope’s arm loosened from JJ and JJ squeezed his eyes shut, hating that he couldn’t sit up and fight back, but wanting nothing more than for Rafe to disappear.

Rafe ripped the blanket off of them and JJ put an arm over his head, curling into the pillow, hood of his sweatshirt over his face. Pope sat up, nervously. 

“Were you two little fags spooning?” Rafe laughed at them, shoving Pope. He reached down and grabbed JJ’s arm, yanking him up and to the edge of the bed. JJ stumbled over Pope, accidentally elbowing him as he tried to get up on his own. 

“You’re going to isolation, you worthless slut. Do you want to kiss him goodbye?” Rafe said to JJ. JJ couldn’t answer and kept his eyes on the ground, sitting on the edge of the bed, Rafe standing over him.

“Answer me. I said, do you want to kiss him goodbye?” Rafe repeated, slapping him lightly across the face. JJ flinched and shook his head no.

“No? So he’s the one in here fondling you? Not the other way around? Well, Pope, you want to kiss your little blonde boyfriend goodbye?” Rafe said, turning to Pope.

“No, he’s just my friend.” Pope said quietly and it killed JJ to hear that submissive tone.

“Aw, JJ, you sad? He says you’re just his friend.” Rafe mocked them. “Kiss him to make him feel better.” 

JJ didn’t move, eyes closed thinking fast. He hated it when they made them do things to each other. 

And JJ hated Rafe more than anyone. Because he was the reason Kiara was here.

“Look at you, acting all quiet and shy.” Rafe said, grabbing JJ’s chin and forcing him to look into his eyes. JJ kept his eyes firmly downcast, not wanting Rafe to see the anger there. “Aw, you’ve been crying? You definitely need a kiss.”

JJ clenched his jaw and Rafe laughed. He felt Pope move next to him and he wanted more than anything to smash Rafe against the wall.

“Come here, Pope. I didn’t stutter. Kiss him, make it good.” Rafe continued. JJ had been in this situation way too many times to think it was going to end with either of them getting out of it so he turned his head towards Pope, eyes still down to make it easier for him.

It wasn’t like Pope and he and John B and Ki hadn’t all been made to kiss and do all sorts of shit to each other. It was the shame of it, of being forced to do those things with someone who was like your sibling. Or someone you loved.

Pope leaned in and kissed him and Rafe laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. 

“Fags.” Rafe said, as if the word meant anything to them. “JJ, did you like that?” 

JJ couldn’t help it, another tear fell when he felt Pope back up. He hated when touching his own friends, his family, was turned into a game for Rafe and the others. And he hated it when they messed with their emotions and acted like they were funny.

“Aw, you’re crying. I’m getting hard just looking at it. Now that you said goodbye to your little boyfriend, let’s get you into isolation.” Rafe said, yanking JJ up and dragging him to the door. Pope couldn’t say anything without getting negative attention so they couldn’t say bye.

He dragged JJ down the big hallway towards the isolation room, a place JJ hated more than anything and they all knew it. It had no lights and was cold and they let anyone who worked with Ward go in and “spend time” with you. Rafe stopped when Ki came out of the bathroom.

“Hey beautiful. Damn, you look almost as good in a towel as you do naked.” Rafe said, letting go of JJ and stepping up to Ki. 

She looked at JJ for only a second, hiding her concern before smiling at Rafe. It pissed JJ off like no other when Rafe talked to Ki and everyone knew it. 

“Thanks, Rafe. Maybe later I can thank you for protecting me tonight.” She said, one hand on his chest. JJ shifted, putting his hands in his pockets to hide his clenched fists. 

Rafe noticed and looked over at JJ, laughing. He put an arm around Kiara and grabbed her butt, kissing her neck. She pretended to be into it, eyes open over his shoulder at JJ, giving him a direct warning with her eyes. 

“Damn, we’ll have to finish this in a few. I’m gonna take this piece of shit to isolation and then I’ll be in to tuck you in, baby. You better be nice and wet for me” Rafe said, patting her on the butt. Kie winked at him and tried to slip JJ one more look, but he kept his eyes on the ground.

“What? You have a little crush? On Kiara? As if you’d even know what to do with her. You're made to suck dick, not pussy.” Rafe said, dragging him into the isolation room. “Actually, that shit would be kind of funny. Maybe we can set that up for you. We’d film it for the website, of course.” Only after the door had slammed and he heard the lock click did he break down sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written a story for obx before, so please be kind if you want to let me know if you liked it. 
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone would want more of this, I know it's intense.
> 
> This will have multiple relationships if I do continue, unrequited love, forced non-con relationships (Rafe/Ki). JJ will be basically in love with all of his friends at one point is my plan and Pope is in love with JJ but can't tell anyone. John B and Sarah will eventually fall in love and the plan is for the pogues to escape, but not for a while. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it or if you have any suggestions <3 and if someone could let me know if John B has a period after the b, it would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look at the tags for the warnings <3

“Wakey, wakey.”

The voice woke JJ up from his light sleep on the floor of the isolation room, his heart immediately starting to beat faster. He sat up and pushed himself against the wall at Ward’s voice.

“Don’t you want to come out?” He asked JJ and he didn’t know if it was a trap.

He nodded, eyes on him through the darkness. He had the door open and was outlined by the hallway light. He had no idea how long he had been in there, but he missed his friends and as much as he hated to admit it, his normal day to day. At least then, he could see them.

“Ask me nicely and I’ll consider it.” Ward said to him and JJ could tell he was smirking. He almost didn’t do it, but he had been under Ward’s reign for long enough to know that that would be a useless and painful path. 

“Can I please come out?” He said, eyes focusing on the collar of Ward’s shirt instead of his eyes. He was already tired of the same routine of him begging and crying, only to be humiliated and finally let out.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I was thinking you might need to stay in here...permanently. We can send clients in here for you to make me money.” Ward said and JJ’s stomach sunk.

“No, please don’t, I learned my lesson! I’ll never do it again! Please, sir!” He said, crawling over to him to look up. He knew Ward liked that.

“You’ve said that before though, JJ. What’s different this time?” Ward said, reaching a hand down to run it through his hair. 

“Me! I’m different! I promise! I get it now! Please don’t make me stay in here! I’ll do so much better!” He said, feeling himself start to cry. 

“That’s all I ever needed to hear.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“JJ!” Ki said, jumping up from where she was laying next to John B on the bed as he walked in and quietly closed the door. She ran over and hugged him, squeezing him.

“We were so worried about you! Are you okay? What did they do to you? That was the longest you’ve been in there!” John B said. JJ looked around for Pope and was worried when he didn’t see him.

“Where’s Pope?” He asked, avoiding their questions. 

“He went to get us some candy at the store.” Ki said, dragging JJ over to the bed and pulling him down, arm around him. John B scooted closer to them too. 

“I’m starving.” JJ said, stomach growling. “How long was I in there?”

“Three days! We told Tommy not to sell you weed anymore. That was not worth it!” Ki said.

“Trust me, that’s the last thing I want. I learned my lesson.” JJ said, shivering. 

The three of them laid down, JJ in the middle, finally feeling like he could rest with two of his friends on his side. He couldn’t help but worry about Pope, they all worried when one of them went out and had to go past the wolves, but his eyes closed involuntarily.

He woke up to whispers a little while later, eyes opening before closing again when he saw it was just them.

“JJ?” Pope asked quietly and he opened his eyes to look at him. Ki, Pope and John B were all trying to eat candy without making noise and Pope passed JJ his favorite as he sat up.

“Hey, Pope. I missed you.” JJ said, rubbing his eyes and he thought he saw Pope look sad for a second before he covered it up with a worried face.

“I’m so sorry, JJ. I messed up. I shouldn’t have let Rafe take you! I should have done something to distract him like you would have for me! I’m the worst friend.” Pope said and John B put his arm around him.

“You’re not, Pope. We all agreed not to do that for each other, remember? It always makes it worse for everyone. And JJ’s gunna stop doing that too, right?” He said, turning to JJ.

He shrugged. He couldn’t help it. As terrified as he was of Rafe, Ward and everyone else who was in charge of them, he could never just sit back and let his friends get abused. It was part of why he was always in trouble. 

“Please try, JJ. You know how it makes all of us feel. If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for us.” Ki said.

“I’ll try.” He said, looking between the three of them. “What time is it?”

“Almost seven. We’ve got to get ready in a few.” John B said, standing up.

JJ didn’t respond, shifting uncomfortably and wincing. Even though it had been three days, he had been violently assaulted more than once at the club and was worried about getting out on the street so soon after.

“You okay?” Pope asked him.

“It’s just...I was at the club the other night.” He said. He didn’t need to elaborate further.

“I know you were. I’m sure you don’t have to work tonight. You want me to check it out? See if you’re okay?” Pope answered and JJ curled into himself, embarrassed. 

“I was in isolation, Pope. They aren’t gunna give me a night off.” He said and Ki left the room.

“Did I say something?” He said, confused.

“No, she’s probably just going to the bathroom or whatever.” John B said. “They always give us the night off if we just came out of isolation. They have to.”

“Ward’s not playing around, John B. It’s different this time. I’m gunna get dressed. I’ll just try to stick to blowjobs tonight.” JJ said, getting up and pulling his sweatshirt off. He turned his back to them so he didn’t have to see their reactions to his bruised torso. They all got their fair share of bruises, working on the streets and living in the apartment, but JJ’s was worse than ever after his time in isolation and at the club.

Ki came back in the room, a pile of glittery clothes in her arms, makeup on top with a small mirror. 

“Had to get my stuff so I could get ready with you guys. I think Rafe’s gone.” She whispered, closing the door. 

Pope sat on the bed and JJ noticed he looked uncomfortable at the mention of him. He had always been the most badly affected by Rafe and what he made them do to each other. 

“Fuck him.” JJ said, but it was quiet.

“JJ, stop. Don’t say it out loud. Just think it.” Ki said.

“Ki, I can’t stop. He’s been assaulting you! He made Pope and I kiss. I hate him.” JJ said, but he whispered it.

“It’s not assault if I consent.” Ki said, but she turned her back on him, muscles tense as she changed into her outfit. 

“But you’re only consenting because he bullies you into it. It doesn’t count.” 

“JJ, stop, man.” John B said to him. “We all do what we have to do to survive. Subject change. I’m going all ‘boy next door’ tonight. How many creepy old men will pull over when I wear these jeans? My hat backwards, too? A bandana around my neck?” 

He pulled the outfit on, showing off to them and JJ laughed. “No one’s boy next door looks like that. You look like a cross between a sailor and a gigolo.” Ki and Pope laughed.

“Well, I am a gigolo. What are you wearing, then?” John B said, offended.

“This fucking zip up hoodie and I’ll unzip it halfway when the guy’s looking desperate. Baseball hat.” JJ said, zipping it up, no shirt under.

“You guys are clowns. You’ll never learn that if you dress like a choir boy, you get the best Johns.” Pope said, buttoning up his shirt. 

“All of y’all are lucky because boys have it so easy. I have to be naked with six inch heels to even be let out of the apartment.” Ki said, pulling her strapless dress up higher and putting lip gloss on.

“True that. Perverts.” JJ said.

“Get the fuck out here!” They heard Ward yell and they all stopped joking, looking at each other. They pulled their shoes on, heading for the door. 

“Get against the wall.” Ward said and they could tell he was in a bad mood.

They all walked over and stood against the wall so they could be inspected, arms all touching to make themselves feel better. 

“You all see what happened to our little JJ, right?” Ward asked them, smirking at JJ. He kept his eyes down, hands behind his back. 

The other three nodded. “Yes, sir.” They all said. 

“Do we think he’s sorry?” Ward asked, walking up to John B. “John B? Do you think he learned not to fucking smoke weed in my apartment? I mean, I don’t care if he shoots up heroin or meth, but he’s not allowed to do the fucking smelliest shit, drawing attention to us, is he?”

“He’s sorry, sir.” John B said, eyes down. 

“You know, I almost had to beat one of you because of him. That’s not very fair, is it?” Ward said and JJ hated it when he tried to turn them against each other. 

None of them answered and Ward went to Pope. “I said, that’s not fair, is it?” He grabbed Pope by the arm and pulled him out next to him. 

“No, sir. “ John B and Ki said immediately, not wanting to subject Pope to anything.

Ward shoved Pope back into the line. 

“I don’t want any of you talking to JJ. For at least a week. I don’t care that you all have to fucking spoon each other in that room. He doesn’t exist. You don’t look at him, talk to him, touch him. Do you hear me? You can’t let him risk your lives like that and just forgive him. You have to punish him. And that goes for you too, Kiara. No going into their room, you hear me?” Ward said, walking up to her and stroking a hand over her cheek.

“Yes, sir.” They all said and JJ tried not to cry. They had never made him invisible before. It would be the worst week of his life. 

“Alright, get out there and make me some fucking money. I want $700 from all of you and $1000 from the invisible blonde bitch.” Ward said and JJ felt all of his friends shift next to him at how unfair it was. He tried to hold back his anger, but he knew it was all over his face. 

“Oh, you’ve got something to say, princess?” Ward said, walking to JJ and standing in his face. 

“I can’t make $1,000 on the streets, sir. Especially not after the club.” JJ said, eyes downcast. They all knew he couldn’t have sex with clients after the club, so he was down to handjobs and blowjobs, none of which would make him that kind of money. He couldn’t make that on the streets offering everything under the sun. 

Ward grabbed him by the throat, squeezing it. “You’ll make it somehow. Get out of my sight. And if you don’t have it by six, I’m taking Kiara to the club.” Ward said and JJ heard Ki’s breathing pick up from next to him. He let go of JJ’s throat and he coughed, hand rubbing it.

“Get out!” Ward yelled at them and they all walked towards the door. “Stone’s driving you whores. And remember what will happen if you even look at JJ’s worthless ass.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JJ was getting desperate around three am. He had only made a couple hundred dollars, it being a slow night and him only being able to do so much. Stone was in the car nearby, watching him and he tried not to look as desperate as he felt. 

He looked across the street at John B, fighting back the flashback when he saw the bench where he had been forced to recruit Ki a year and a half ago. 

It was something he would never forget. Being forced by Rafe to befriend the vulnerable runaway, only to be made to have sex with her and get her into the apartment so Rafe could start on her. It was the biggest regret of his life, but he had had to when they had threatened to kill Pope and John B if he didn’t.

He pushed that aside as a car pulled up. He tried not to look too eager as he stepped up to the car as the window went down. 

The man was bigger, well nourished, wearing a dark jacket and glasses, even though it was night time. JJ hated it when they covered their eyes because he always used that as the measurement of how evil they were. 

“You’re handsome as hell. Can I spend some time with you tonight? I’m lonely and horny.” JJ said, forcing himself to repeat what Rafe had taught them in a tone that didn’t seem desperate.

“How much?”

“Two hundred for as many blowjobs as you want? I do kinks too. The only thing I can’t do tonight is go all the way to heaven because I’m healing, but I can do anything else.” JJ said, knowing that was way too high, but taking in the Mercedes. 

“$200? Are you out of your mind? Nice try, kid.” The man said, rolling up his window and JJ almost cried. 

“Wait! I can do $100 for anything you want!” He said and the window rolled back down. 

“Get in.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, JJ approached Stone’s car, hand in his pocket nervously. 

“What?” Stone said, rolling his window down.

“I can’t make my goal. I’ve got to go downtown and pick pocket.” He said, tense. Stone was known to lash out.

“Get back out there and try harder, you stupid little bitch. I’m not taking you downtown. You can’t make your goal, you’ll suffer the consequences.” Stone said, rolling his window back up. 

JJ turned quickly back to the streets, holding back tears. He made a few hundred dollars and counted them with his freezing cold hands, tears falling down as he came up three hundred short. He had made his old goal, but couldn’t make the new one. 

He looked at John B who looked like he was almost crying for him too, not to mention that one of them would be getting punished for JJ’s failure. He looked away from JJ, not wanting to make it worse by Stone seeing them talk to him.

JJ was crying as they drove home and Pope held his hand in the darkness of the backseat, unable to do anything else. 

They went inside and JJ dragged behind, terrified, holding the money in his hand.

“Alright, line up, you pathetic whores. Let’s see who did what they were supposed to do for Daddy.” Ward said, getting up from the table. He looked at JJ and laughed, shoving him. 

“I think we can tell who fucked up.” He said.

“Hand me your shit.” He added as they lined up against the wall again. “No, JJ, you don’t stand with everyone else anymore. Kneel right here.” He pointed at his feet. 

JJ listened, knowing better than to ignore it, trying to stop crying. 

Ward took Pope, Ki and John B’s money, handing each of them ten dollars back for spending money. He walked back over to where JJ was kneeling. He ripped the money out of his hand and counted it, laughed when he saw that he was so close. 

“Stop crying.” He said, hitting him lightly across the face with the dollar bills. 

“So, here’s what we’re gonna do. One of you is gonna be allowed to talk and look at this failure of a person to make a little video for our website. I’m just not sure which one will star with him.” Ward said and JJ heard all three of them tense up.

“Pope, you’ve got a crush on JJ, right? We all know it. It’s pretty sad, really.” Ward started and JJ looked up at that, surprised. That was news to him but he hated the way he was embarrassing Pope. Pope didn’t say anything, face on fire. 

“And JJ’s little dick gets hard for Kiara, which is funny, especially since he was your first, Kiara. And John B and JJ hate to do it together so that’s always a good punishment, but I’m not sure it makes the best video.” Ward said and JJ imagined standing up and bashing his head in.

“Come on Kiara. You and JJ can have a little sexy time on camera.” Ward said, reaching for her hand. She didn’t resist, biting her lip. “The other two, get the fuck out of my sight.”

“Please, no.” JJ couldn’t help begging even though it always made it worse. Ki glared at him.

Ward kicked him before dragging him up by his hair. “You don’t fucking speak, do you understand me? Or you’ll do this and then I’ll fucking kill Kiara.”

That shut him up and he let himself be dragged into the filming room with Kiara. What followed was one of the worst memories he would ever have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think if you can! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, JJ was struggling and so were John B, Ki and Pope. John B had been the first to get in trouble for acknowledging JJ’s existence during dinner the first night and had been beaten for it. They were all trying their best, but for someone who survived each day only because of his friends, JJ was on the brink of a mental breakdown. 

Ward had someone posted up outside of their room listening to them to make sure they were ignoring him and it had thrown a wrench into most of their conversations, terrified of saying something wrong.

They could usually get away with getting food and eating it in their room but they had been making them all sit at the table together at certain times so they could be watched. 

And that’s where they currently were, forced at the table for breakfast after a long and stressful night on the streets. 

JJ was hunched over his bowl of cereal, avoiding everyone’s eyes when Ward came in the room. They all tensed, not used to him coming in while they were eating, on guard.

He got pissed right away when he saw JJ, like he usually did.

“Why is he sitting at the table, Stone?”

JJ froze, dreading what was coming. Ward had always had it out for him, but lately he had been unbearable, pushing JJ to tears everytime they interacted. 

“Should he not be?” Stone answered, walking over to JJ. He felt Pope tense up protectively from where he was sitting next to him and Ki reached out her foot to touch him on the leg gently. JJ moved his leg back, terrified of someone seeing and her getting in trouble. 

“He can eat on the fucking floor until he starts earning his goal.” Ward said, watching as Stone nodded and grabbed JJ by his arm, dragging him over to the wall and shoving him towards the ground. He went back and grabbed his cereal bowl, shoving it at him, not caring when milk spilled on him.

JJ tried to catch his breath, holding the bowl with a shaking hand, not wanting anything to do with it. He had barely been able to eat it in the first place. 

The door to the apartment slammed open and they all tensed even more when they heard Rafe’s voice. He came into the kitchen right as Ward sat down in JJ’s empty seat, seeming to enjoy how scared they all were. 

“Why so quiet?” Rafe laughed when he saw the situation. His eyes landed on JJ on the floor, laughing at him. 

“These three are probably just a little tired. They’ve all been doing a great job for me this week. John B earned more than his goal and Kiara had a good night at the club a few days ago. Pope’s been good, too.” Ward answered and Rafe leaned over from behind Ki, kissing her neck. She turned her head into his, kissing his cheek and JJ forced his eyes anywhere else. 

“I’m guessing poor little JJ couldn’t meet his goal and that’s why he’s on the floor like a dog?” Rafe said, rubbing his thumb over Ki’s collarbone and throat slowly. 

“Everyone’s banned from talking to him until he earns his goal and learns to respect me. I’m tired of how ungrateful he is after all these years.” Ward said before looking at him, snapping in anger. 

“Eat your fucking cereal, you worthless whore!” He yelled, throwing a spoon at him. JJ flinched before he started to eat it. When he was done he held the bowl awkwardly, unsure of if he could clean it. 

Ward talked about random stuff with Rafe and made Ki and John B answer some questions before he told them all to leave the room. JJ tried not to think about it as Rafe told Ki he’d be in her room soon to say good morning for real. 

Ward slowly walked over to JJ and he pushed himself into a ball, one shaky hand holding the cereal bowl with just the leftover milk in it, the other curled around his legs protectively. 

“So, you haven’t learned to eat every fucking thing I give you?” Ward said, yanking the bowl out of JJ’s hand. JJ looked up at him, scared before Ward tipped the bowl over, letting the milk pour onto his head. He closed his eyes, humiliated.

He reached up a hand to wipe it off before Ward grabbed his hand. 

“You can sit like that and think about that. You don’t need dinner tonight if you can’t appreciate what you get. It’s not like you make me money anyway.” He said to him. 

He left him in there, leaving him with Rafe who waited until his dad was gone before squatting down in front of JJ.

“I bet you really wish you could punch him right now, don’t you?” Rafe said to him.

JJ ignored him, waiting for him to leave. 

“I’d love to stay and chat but I need to go really say hello to Kiara.” He said. JJ knew he knew it made him mad and as much as he wanted to not react, he had no defense or strength left in him after three days without being able to talk to his friends. 

“You want to say something, JJ?” Rafe goaded him on when he glared. He glared for another second before lowering his eyes and shaking his head a little. 

“That’s what I thought. Stupid whore. If I didn’t respect Ki I’d make you come in and watch. She’s mine. Get it through your head. You can have Pope.” Rafe said before laughing and getting up, stepping on JJ’s finger on purpose.

JJ scowled harder, but he made sure to keep his head low, not wanting Rafe to see. He hated it when they mocked Pope for having a crush on him. He and Pope hadn’t even discussed it and he didn’t even know if it was true, even if John B would tell him of course it was if they could talk. And he hated his love for Ki being twisted. They had already decided that none of them can have real romantic relationships while living under Ward’s reign of terror.

He rested his chin on his knees and cried, not caring who saw. He couldn’t take it here anymore.

After two hours, Stone finally came and grabbed JJ’s arm and shoved him into the shower. As he got ready for tonight, he decided that he was finally going to earn the ridiculous goal that Ward had set for him so that he could talk to his friends again and plan their escape. They had been living like this for too many years and he thought it was time to either escape or die trying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rafe and Stone were both in charge of watching them tonight, which JJ hated but he was also looking forward to wiping the smug smirk off of Rafe’s face when he came back with the 1K.

He was standing right on the edge of the corner when he saw the perfect target. The man had driven by three times and each time he had slowed down to almost a stop near JJ, who for his part lifted his shirt and stretched dramatically to show off his bare stomach, licking his lips, pretending he didn’t notice. 

On the fourth drive by, JJ finally waved at him and that did it. The man stopped and rolled his window down halfway, revealing his nervous face and fancy shirt. He was just rich enough and just scared enough that JJ would be able to get at least $400 out of just him alone. He pushed down his disgust and hatred for himself for what he was about to do and turned on his hustler mode. 

“You must be new around here because I know I wouldn’t forget such a handsome face.” 

That’s how the situation started and how it ended with JJ walking away with $600 bucks in cash, telling the man he worked for the police and he would report him if he didn’t give him everything he had on him. He felt only a tiny bit bad before realizing that all of the johns had once been this nervous man and that he would eventually grow into the cocky ones that hurt him, Ki, John B and Pope night after night. He figured he was doing them a favor, scaring him off night one. 

He almost couldn’t hold back his smile when he got in the van with the others at the end of the night as the sun was about to come up. Rafe noticed but didn’t say anything. JJ sat next to Pope who didn’t dare look at him, but kept his knee right next to JJ’s and JJ bumped his into Pope’s to let him know that he got the money.

When they parked in the parking garage and rode the elevator up is when Rafe turned to JJ. The other three looked back when Rafe shoved JJ against the wall as they all went into the apartment but Stone yelled at them and they went to the kitchen to report to Ward. 

Rafe wasted no time ripping the money out of JJ’s pocket and taking $100 away from him, shoving it into his own pocket before walking away. 

JJ couldn’t take that, unable to stand the unfairness. He had finally gotten the money and he wasn’t going to let Rafe take it from him. He needed to be able to talk to his friends again, now more than ever.

“That’s mine!” He said.

“And now it’s mine.” Rafe said, walking away. 

He followed Rafe into the kitchen, holding back angry tears, waiting his turn. 

“Good job, John B. You have really been stepping it up. Too bad that doesn’t help your pathetic friend.” Ward was saying to him, glaring at JJ as he joined them against the wall.

Ward was creepy with Ki and grabbed Pope’s money without a word before moving onto him. 

“You look like you’re about to cry. You just can’t follow directions, can you?” Ward said, holding his hand out. JJ was careful about how to say it, pulling the wad of cash out. 

“I made the 1K but Rafe just took $100 from me in the hallway on purpose, sir.” JJ said, handing over the $900. It was as close as he ever came and he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. 

“No I didn’t, Dad. He’s a liar. Besides, you always say what’s theirs is ours, right?” Rafe said, glaring at JJ. JJ knew he didn’t think he would actually tell on him.

Ward counted out the $900 before turning to Rafe. 

“I let you do what you want with them, but you know never to fuck with my money. Hand it over before I shoot you.” Ward said and JJ felt John B, Ki and Pope looking at each other. He didn’t look towards them.

Rafe tried to argue but Ward pulled out his gun and Rafe passed it over, leaving the apartment, slamming the door. Ward counted the 1K before slapping JJ hard across the face. 

“Don’t ever tell me what my son’s up to again, you hear me? He’s in charge of you, you stupid bitch.” Ward said, grabbing his hair. JJ couldn’t even begin to reason with the fact that he just told Rafe off and threatened to kill him and now he was telling JJ not to tell on him and that he was in charge. He nodded.

Ward dropped his hand, turning away. “You can talk to each other again. I’m sure you have lots of hair braiding and crying to do.” He slammed the door on the way out. 

JJ felt himself wrapped in a group hug before he could blink. Stone scoffed at them on his way out but they ignored him.

“I’m sorry, Ki! John B, I’m sorry, man.” JJ cried. He hadn’t been able to talk to Ki since they had been forced to sleep together the night of his punishment. Or John B since he was beaten for talking to him.

“It’s not your fault, JJ! We’re sorry we couldn’t help you!” Ki cried before Pope shushed them and gestured towards the hallway. They all went to the boy’s room, closing the door and huddling onto the bed together. 

Even though they had been in the room together everyday since they started living with Ward, not being able to talk the past three days had made JJ feel like he had been sent away. Everything felt different now that he could talk to them again and he had one thing on his mind.

He gestured for them to lean in before whispering to them, “I want to escape.”

Pope shushed him right away and John B got up and cracked their door, checking that no one was still stationed outside of it. That would be typical Ward.

He gave a thumbs up and they huddled together again, heads together. 

“We can’t! They’ll catch us! They’ll kill us. We’ve talked about this!” Ki whispered. 

“We’re gonna die if we don’t leave, Ki. We have to try! What will our lives be if we don’t? Fucking random dudes for money, worrying about when we’re gonna get punished or raped? Wondering when Rafe or Ward or Stone are gonna kill us because they get tired of us? I’ve made up my mind. Even if I have to do it alone and get help for you guys.” JJ whispered.

Ki cried and John B hugged her. Pope was pressed up against JJ and spoke up.

“I think JJ’s right.” 

Ki and John B and JJ looked at him in shock. He had never been willing to even entertain the idea of escaping, always the first to shut them up, terrified. 

“I can’t do this anymore...watching JJ be tortured, watching Rafe hurt Ki, watching John B get tortured. I just can’t. JJ’s right. If we don’t try, we’re gonna die here. And I can’t live with myself if one of you dies.” Pope said.

They were all silent for a moment, listening for any sounds in the hallway. 

“I’m scared.” Ki admitted.

“Me too. But I’m in.” John B added.

JJ broke into a smile for the first time in what felt like weeks.

“We’re gonna get out of here, guys. I promise.” 

He sounded more confident than he felt, but they didn’t need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos <3 If you are still reading, I like to hear from you!


End file.
